


Lulu

by elderwitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: After reading Rag & Bone, I commented:As delighted as I am by this new AU -- and I AM -- it makes me sad to hear the Fair Trade cafe is no more. I choose to believe they've moved to another location. (Probably with even steeper streets, because John's set his mind on seeing what his fixed hip can handle.)esteefee replied:That is exactly true. John found a new place on an 18% grade. If you can't walk up the hill to his café you don't deserve his fine brew. ;) Rodney bitches every morning and wants to buy a motorized scooter. :DAnd then this happened.  A Fair Trade snippet.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Lulu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rag & Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283861) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 
  * Inspired by [Fair Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



Rodney's surprised Christmas morning when a madly grinning John chivvies him out the back door. He's about to halfheartedly protest the manhandling when the _Little Rascal_ parked on the walkway steals all his words. It's all he can do to point in its general direction while giving John what feels like the worst pufferfish impression ever.

John honks his terrible laugh and brushes past to pull the giant red bow off the seat, which he pats. "Run her 'round the block."

Hopeless to resist Sheppard's mirth, he prepares to climb on - and notices the paint job. "Flames, really? They didn't have the mudflap lady?" Sheppard cracks up again, pointing to the front basket. Rodney grits his teeth and walks around to see, determined to be grateful for 'the thought', no matter how inappropriate the actual gift. Much to his relief, there's no naked silhouette, just 'Lulu' in flowing blue script.

He settles into the (really quite comfy) padded seat, and after a short tutorial heads off for an enchanting hour or so of being ridiculed by their neighbors as he dawdles around the block.

Turns out, though, that John somehow turbocharged the crazy thing.

\- - - - -

Then esteefee commented:  
_HAHAH OMG. I was imagining more like[a Razor, actually](https://smile.amazon.com/Razor-Lux-Kick-Scooter-Pink/dp/B01EM42AVQ/ref=sr_1_3?dchild=1&keywords=pink%2Brazor%2Bscooter&qid=1613856611&sr=8-3&th=1), (a pink one even) but this is too cute. Lulu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rodney will probably never walk anywhere again. :D_

Which lead to my response:  
_I'm sure that's what Rodney meant, too. Which is why John went with the mobility scooter. :D_

and a small coda.

\- - - - -

Two weeks later, Rodney gives it to a little old lady he spots using the market's scooter and then slowly, painfully slowly, shuffling to the bus stop with the one small bag she can carry without throwing herself off balance.

The next morning he finds a pink Razor outside their back door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I linked the same scooter from esteefee's comment, as the link goes to 'Page not found', but it **is** the funniest one to imagine Rodney riding. Because he absolutely will ride it. That hill is steep! :D


End file.
